Valvatorez
|-|Valvatorez= |-|Tyrant Valvatorez= Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B, possibly 2-A | 3-C, possibly 2-A | 2-A Name: Valvatorez Origin: Nipponverse Gender: Male Age: 2542 Classification: Vampire, Demon, Leader of the Hades Party, Prinny Instructor, Tyrant (former) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Can use Magic, Acausality (Type 1 was unaffected by Fuka, and Desco changing parts of his past), Non-Physical Interaction, Telekinesis, Enhanced Senses (Can pick out the smell blood even when mixed into food.), Shapeshifting, Summoning, Healing, Creation, Fire, Ice, Wind, Lightning, Light, Darkness, Time, and Soul Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement (Can inflict (poison, sleep, paralysis, charm, forget, cursing, and shrink)), Sonic screams, Swordsmanship and spear mastery, Blood Manipulation, Flight, Immortality (Types 1), Fourth wall breaking, Power increases as he defeats enemies, Necromancy, Power Nullification (via the shrink effect), Resistance to Cosmic Radiation, Empathic Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Transmutation (Through willpower), Statistics Reduction, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement , and Time Manipulation, Dimensional Storage, Glyph Creation, Hellfire Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Homing Attack, Portal Creation, Afterimage Creation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Duplication, Attack Reflection, Instinctive Reaction (Theier body automatically blocks incoming attacks without thinking), Precognition (Can see enemy attacks before they happen), Resistance Negation (Her attacks can bypass Fire, ice, air, and light resistances), Death Manipulation (Can inflict the death blow status), Healing Negation (Lowers enemy healing magic to 50% power.), Damage Reduction (Can lower the damage of attacks of those effected by a status effect), Damage Boost (Passively boosts the damage of there fire, ice, air, and light attacks by 30%), Purification (Type 3 Can remove the Sleep, Shrink, Charm, Depraved, Curse, forget, paralysis, and poison Status effects) Attack Potency: Solar System level, possibly Multiverse level+ (Is Stronger Then the Inmates in Hades, and is on par with Desco that one shot a Post Disgaea 2 Axel) | Galaxy level, possibly Multiverse level+ (Should be stronger then the Flora Beast who can do this, and those that can use Galaxy Comet, On par With Desco that 1 shot a post Disgaea 2 Axel) | Multiverse level+ (Defeated the likes of Laharl, and Killia, Helped to defeat Zetta, Though after the battle Zetta made Valvatorez one of his rivals despite Valvatorez needing help to win) Speed: Massively FTL (Should be faster than the Prinny) | Massively FTL+ (Can dodge Omega Star) | Massively FTL+ (Is 20x faster then those that can out speed the Big bang skill) Lifting Strength: Class Z (can easily rip the moon from it's orbit) | Pre-Stellar (Capable of physically matching characters who can pull several giant planets towards themselves with relative ease) | Pre-Stellar (Same as before) Striking Strength: Solar System Class, possibly Multiversal+ | Galactic, possibly Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ Durability: Solar System level, possibly Multiverse level+ | Galaxy level, possibly Multiverse level+ | Multiverse level+ '(Can take hits from Laharl, Tyrant Baal, and Zetta) 'Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee to interplanetary with melee attacks, and projectiles, Interstellar with spells | Galactic with spells and projectiles | universal with Big Bang, and magic | Multiversal+ with spells Standard Equipment: Natural Sardine blade, various swords and spears Intelligence: Usually Above Average Weaknesses: Tends to be prideful and gullible, which makes him easy to manipulate. He needs to drink blood in order to maintain his true power and will weaken over time if he doesn’t. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Blade Rush:' Dashes forward and through enemies with the sword. *'Rune Dimension:' A star-element slash with a massive, energy-empowered blade. *'Super Crosslord:' Swings two massive swords in a cross over a single target for massive damage. *'Impaler Drop:' Impales enemy upon the spear, then jumps past it. *'Meteor Shower:' Gathers together a massive amount of meteor stone around the spear, then hurls it downwards, causing it to break apart and damage all surrounding enemies for star-element damage. *'Brynhildr:' Summons many duplicates of the spear that continuously replicate, surging forward and impaling targets before pulling them in, then attacks all of them with a lightning-infused stab. *'Impaler Prince:' Valvatorez summons various bats to launch enemies into the air and then crushes them in between two sets of giant teeth. A fraction of the damage is also used to restore some of Valvatorez's health. *'Bloody Hole:' With this move, he sucks all surrounding characters into a black hole which then forms a large ball. Red spikes then go into the ball, damaging the characters inside. The dark ball then explodes. Like Impaler Prince, a fraction of the damage is used to heal Valvatorez. *'Tyrant Flughude:' In this move, Valvatorez first transforms into a gigantic bat demon (possibly his true form), then he unleashes a sonic scream that causes a massive shockwave. *'Tepes Nightmare: '''The overload ability of Valvatorez, which allows him to temporarily return to his Tyrant form. '''Tyrant Form:' *'Tyrant Sweep:' Tyrant Valvatorez summons the arm of Tyrant Flughude to swipe at the enemies, knocking them into the air. A fraction of the damage is also used to restore some of Valvatorez's HP. *'Blood Sting:' During this attack, he shrouds the area in a dark mist, leaving only a red light. The light vanishes offscreen as the target is impaled by three red spikes. The light returns, revealed as Tyrant Valvatorez who impaled the target once more with this light. He retracts his spike and turns away as the attack ends. Like Tyrant Sweep, a fraction of the damage is used to restore the Valvatorez' health. *'Demon Emperor:' Tyrant Valvatorez sends out a flurry of bats which initiate the attack. He then transforms into his true form, illuminated by the moon and charges an attack in both hands. The attack is launched at separate blast waves which converge on the targets and collide. Key: Early Game | Mid Game | Late Game Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nipponverse Category:Male Characters Category:Life and Death Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Demons Category:Leaders Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Summoners Category:Immortals Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Vampires Category:Spear Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Sound Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Sword Users Category:Air Users Category:Animal Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Healers Category:Creation Users Category:Light Users Category:Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Blood Users Category:Flight Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Necromancers Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Matter Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Portal Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Death Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Purification Users